Joker y Harley: La mayor broma de todas
by LexioRules
Summary: Pequeño relato que une la famosa escena de Joker en Batman: Arkham Origin, y varios monólogos del cómic The Killing Joke (La Broma Asesina). La mayoría está traducido directamente del inglés y adaptado para ser leído.


Él llega atado de manos y pies, pero no parece oponer ningún tipo de resistencia. Al verlo, ella se acerca sacando un bolígrafo de un bolsillo de su bata.

-Bienvenido a Blackgate. Vamos a hacer un análisis psicológico rápido para el informe. –Dice ella, sentándose a su lado, viendo que no la sonríe ni mira– Mal día, ¿eh? Los policías de esta ciudad están cada vez peor, siempre yendo a por el débil y enfermo.

-Dime algo, querida. ¿Alguna vez has tenido un MUY mal día? –Le dice, con una expresión furiosa.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?

-De todas las personas que existen, tú deberías saber, no hay nada más cruel que la memoria. La memoria es tan traidora… en un momento estás perdido en un carnaval de delicias, con conmovedores aromas de la infancia, el centelleante neón de la pubertad, todo ese sentimental algodón de azúcar. Al siguiente, te lleva a un lugar al que no quieres ir. A un lugar oscuro y frío, llenado con las húmedas, ambiguas formas de cosas que esperarías fueran olvidadas. Los recuerdos pueden ser viles, repulsivos, pequeños brutos, como los niños, supongo. –Dice, riendo a carcajadas– invitados no deseados en tu fiesta, gritones en tu mente. Inescapable, ralentizante… Para nada amigables. ¿Pero podemos vivir sin ellos? Los recuerdos son en lo que nuestra razón está basada. Si no podemos enfrentarlos, ¡negamos la razón misma! Aunque, ¿por qué no? ¡No estamos por contrato atados a la racionalidad! ¡No hay una cláusula de cordura! –dice, soltando una pequeña carcajada, mientras sigue– ¡Ni siquiera puedes escapar a través de la locura! –Ella se queda hipnotizada por sus palabras, sin tomar apuntes o pensar, solo escucha lo que emana de sus peculiares labios.

Y entonces conoces a alguien que cambia tu vida, y te sientes como que ya no sabes quién eres. ¿No es gracioso como un pequeño encuentro puede cambiarlo TODO? Eliminar las piezas de tu pasado, deformar tu memoria y tu persona, hasta cuestionarte toda tu identidad, cuando te das cuenta de lo estúpido que es. –Ríe entre dientes, mientras su tono crece y crece en emoción– Tus carcajadas rebotan en las paredes de tu propio vacío.

-Okay… -dice ella, con una expresión dudosa en su rostro, mientras apunta en su informe. –Voy a necesitar algo más específico. Qué te parece si probamos asociación verbal?

-Eso suena… encantador. –contesta, apagando su tono esperanzador.

-Aceptación.

-Oh, vamos, esa la tenías guardada bajo la manga, ¿verdad?

-Mira, solo hago esto para ayudarte… Probemos otra vez. Aceptación.

-¡Mi fase favorita! –recupera su tono emocionante y esperanzador.

-Oh, así que sabes de Kubler-Ross. Ok. –termina, apuntando en su informe.

-Oh, sé de él mucho más que muchos de los que dicen saber de él.

-¿Ah, sí? –Pregunta con aire curioso, pero decide limitarse a su informe y continua– ¿Qué tal Familia?

-Huevos revueltos. –contesta, dejando ir una leve carcajada, que ella continua.

-Vale… –ríe, mientras apunta en el informe– ¿Obsesión?

-Puestos de lavabos. Cerca del mar, oliendo ligeramente a sal marina y limón artificial de productos de limpieza.

-¿Vaya, en serio? –Vuelve a dejar ir una pequeña risa– Vale. ¿Qué tal… Traición?

-Un felpudo. Un sombrero de gato. Un traje de celofán… Y electrodos. –termina, cansado de responder

-Ya veo… Vale, veamos con Verdad.

-Dinamita… MUCHA dinamita. –contesta, con cierta furia resentida.

-Ajá… ¿Humildad?

-¡Oh…! Lentejuelas violetas. –acaba, dejando una risa aguda, que ella continua con una risa inocentona.

-¡Vale, una última! Necesito que seas serio en esta. Destino.

-¿Quieres saber algo gracioso? Solía pensar en el destino como si fuera el mal. Predeterminado. No por un poder mayor, sino por las normas de la naturaleza humana. Pero hoy, todo eso ha cambiado.

-¿Qué ha cambiado? –pregunta ella, interesada, acercándose ligeramente con su silla.

-¿Alguna vez has tenido la sensación de que toda tu vida ha estado preparándose para este preciso momento?

-¿Así te sientes?

-Bueno, pues sí… Ahora me doy cuenta de que todas las batallas, los malos días, la brutalidad… Todo era parte del destino.

-¿Así que ahora ves el destino de forma diferente?

-Absolutamente. –contesta, con una risa maliciosa– Ahora lo entiendo. No hay encuentros casuales. Todo lo sucedido debía pasar. Todo en dirección a quien he conocido esta noche.

-¿Así que has conocido a alguien especial?

-Sí. Y podríamos decir que lo ha cambiado todo.

-¿Todo?

-Completamente. Quiero decir, ¿te das cuenta de lo cruel que es el mundo en el que vivimos? ¿Lo duro y solitario que es tener que cruzar este camino tan tortuoso tú solo?

-Es algo solitario, ¿no?

-Claro, ¡Claro! Tú entiendes. Incluso en una multitud de chiflados, estás tan solo que puedes golpear, gritar, arañar y exclamar hasta no tener fuerza en los pulmones, y a nadie le importaría… es como si no existieses. –Dice, soltando una carcajada–

-Y para la policía no existes… ¿De dónde has salido?

-¿Una novia muerta por la mafia, tal vez? ¿Un hermano atacado por algún atracador? Algo así, apuesto, algo así… -Él recupera la seriedad por unos segundos, mientras ella lo mira, interesada– Algo así me pasó, ¿sabes? No… No estoy exactamente seguro qué fue. A veces lo recuerdo de una forma, otras veces de otra… ¡Si voy a tener un pasado prefiero que sea de múltiples opciones! –dice, volviendo a reír. –Pero mi punto es… Mi punto es que me volví loco. ¡Cuando vi que negra, horrible broma el mundo era, me volví completamente loco! ¡Lo admito! ¿Nunca lo has pensado? ¡Quiero decir, no eres tonta, puedes ver la realidad de la situación! ¿Sabes cuantas veces hemos estado cerca de una tercera guerra mundial por una bandada de gansos en una pantalla de ordenador? ¿Sabes qué gatilló la última guerra mundial? Un argumento sobre cuantos postes Alemania debía a sus acreedores de la guerra! ¡Postes! ¡JA JA JA JA! –comenzó a carcajear, mientras ella no respondía, dejaba ir una pequeña risa confusa. -¡Todo es una broma! Todo y todos que siempre hemos valorado o luchado por ello… ¡Es un monstruoso y demente chiste! –Ambos callaron entonces. No hablaron durante un largo minuto, cuando, de pronto, siguió– "¿Cómo vive?" les oigo preguntar. "¿Cómo este pobre, patético espécimen sobrevive en el rudo e irracional mundo de hoy?" La respuesta es, "No muy bien." –de pronto, su tono se vuelve exageradamente solemne– ¡Enfrentado al ineludible hecho de que la existencia humana es locura, fortuita y sin sentido, uno de ocho de ellos colapsa y empieza rematadamente a salivar baba! ¿Quién los puede culpar? En un mundo psicótico como este… ¡Cualquier otra respuesta sería loca! –Él suspira por primera vez durante la conversación, deja su cabeza reposada, mientras observa la mirada perdida de su compañera– Me siento… A veces me siento atrapado en este camino que no lleva a ninguna parte, solo al vacío… Pero ahora…

-Ahora sientes como si tuvieras a alguien en tu camino, para compartir el viaje contigo. –Él ríe, y ella lo acompaña– ¿Y cómo te hace sentir eso?

-Me siento perdido, flotando, como si alguien hubiese parado mi realidad y soy absorbido directamente a algo nuevo. Es todo muy emocionante, de hecho. Estoy seguro de que no sabrías a qué me refiero.

-Puede que lo haga, de hecho… ¿Puedes decirme más acerca de cómo te hace sentir esta persona?

-Es como si, por una vez, encontrara a alguien con quien me relaciono, de algún modo. –Su tono cambia, extrañamente serio. –Y créeme, querida. Nunca he sentido algo así. Tú entiendes. Tú no tienes miedo de soltar, y caer. –Ella deja ir una carcajada inocente– ¡Caída libre! Y no cogí paracaídas… ¿Sabes a lo que me refiero?

-Sí. –contesta, casi como un suspiro esperanzador– ¡Sí, lo entiendo!  
-Me figuraba que así sería…

-Debo preguntar… ¿Quién es esta persona?

-Oh, alguien MUY especial. Pero cuyo nombre real aún no conozco.

-¡Mi nombre es Harleen! ¡Harleen Quinzel! –contesta ella, de inmediato.

-¡Un nombre precioso! ¿Tus amigos te llaman Harley?

-Oh, no tengo muchos amigos. –dice ella, acercando su mano a su guante color morado.

-Bueno, pues ahora tienes uno. –termina, tomando su mano mientras sonríe.

_Así que cuando te encuentres trabado en un desagradable tren de pensamientos, dirigiéndote hacia lugares en tu pasado donde el gritar es inaguantable, recuerda que siempre hay locura. Solo tienes que caminar hacia afuera. Y cerrar la puerta en todas esas horribles cosas que te pasaron, puedes encerrarlas… para siempre._

_La locura es la salida de emergencia._


End file.
